Endless Circle
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Actually, it doesn't contain that much romance. ^^;; A young woman shows up at the Kaiba mansion, asking for Yugi's address. What does she want with Yami? How is /she/ connected to Ancient Egypt?


Endless Circle 

by WSJ 

WSJ: *giggles* Ryou-sama, you have some competition! 

Ryou: *blinks* And that's a bad thing? 

WSJ: *ignores him* I seem to recently have fallen for Seto Kaiba... Not to mention Yami-Yugi... 

Yami: *groans* Oh Ra... Please no... 

WSJ: *grins* _Any_way, this is a songfic. ^_^ I don't own YGO or the song, but I do own Rasika and Jakan. This is set in the _A Yami of my Own_ universe, but doesn't really fit anywhere into the timeline. It's just a sort of side-story. And no, you don't have to read that to know what's happening in this. Just know that Jakan is Joey's yami and in his past life was one of Yami's royal advisors. 

_'....'_ thoughts or flashbacks 

()()()()() 

Rasika stood on the sidewalk outside the Kaiba mansion, chewing gently on her lower lip. She knew he was the only one who could tell her where to find her soulmate. But dare she go in to ask? 

As she stood deliberating, someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned to see a small boy with a mop of spikey black hair. "Are you here to see Seto?" 

Rasika blinked and nodded, her long black braid twitching behind her. "Yes, I need to ask him a question." 

The yound boy smiled and took her hand. "Follow me. I'm Mokuba." 

"My name is Rasika, but everyone calls me Ra." she said, her lips curling into a smile at the nickname. 

Several minutes later the two stood in front of a heavy oak door. Mokuba eagerly turned the handle and pushed the door open, bouncing in without so much as a pause. "Big brother, someone here to see you!" 

_'Hm, big brother eh? Well that explains something.'_ Ra thought to herself as she stood hesitantly by the door, suddenly very aware of her tattered tan trench coat (heh heh, try saying that three times fast!), faded blue jeans, threadbare sweatshirt and worn leather boots. _'Such a fall from my past...'_ she thought saddly. 

Seto Kaiba looked up from his place bending over his writing on the desk, and Ra smiled. _'What luck! Seth, how good to see you!'_ But it seemed her old friend did not recognise her, and simply stared. _'Of course, silly me. Why would he know of his past life? I have only just now regained my own memories.'_

"May I help you?" the CEO asked, casting a glance at Mokuba as if asking him why he'd brought such an obviously poor woman into his study. 

"Yes," Ra said, forcing her mind out of the past. "I need the address to Yugi Moto's house and I was... er... told that you could give it to me." 

Seto's eyes narrowed. "Do you mean the address to his grandfather's Game Shop? It has a different street number from the house dispite sharing the same building." 

Ra fidgeted under his gaze. "No, it's Yugi I need to talk to." _'Or rather, his yami.'_ she added silently. 

Seto gave her a stern once-over, then leaned forward to scribble an address on a scrap of paper in front of him. Ra stepped forward and took it, and then Mokuba led her out of the huge mansion that she could have easily gotten lost in. 

Once she was safely back on the streets, she allowed her mind to wander to her first meeting with the stoney priest she had just again encountered, millinia later. 

**It was stormy from the start **

You were raining in my heart 

Like a thousand tears of laughter. 

_"Are you lost little girl?" _

Ra swung around to face the cold, indifferent voise, her face contorted into an expression of anger. "How dare you speak to me as if I was a mere child!" 

Seth, High Preist of Set, blinked as he took in her small stature, rich apparel and elaborate head-dress and make-up. He quickly bowed. "I am sorry. I meant no offence my lady." 

Ra wrinkled her nose. "Well I would hope not! Get up and introduce yourself properly!" 

"I am Seth." 

"Welcome Seth," Ra said, smiling although the stoic preist didn't return the gesture. "I am Ra." 

Seth blinked. "Like..." 

Ra nodded, her grin widening. "Like the god." she confirmed. "I _am_ a god. Or rather, a goddess. And you will treat me as such." 

"Yes my lady." Seth said, bowing again. 

(No, that isn't just arrogance. Egyptian Pharoahs and Queens really considered themselves deities.) 

**It was easy to ignore **

Everything that came before 

In the hope of something after. 

Someone bumped into Ra, jolting her back into present day. Her rump hit the sidewalk painfully, and she looked upwards, ready to yell at whomever had knocked her down. Instead, she was assulted with another familiar face. 

Soft brown eyes looked at her, surprised. Long white hair fell around the shoulders of the albino looking down at her. "I'm so sorry!" he said softly, offering a hand to help her up. 

There was a flash of light from under his shirt, and his eyes went hard. Quickly he withdrew his hand as Ra jumped up to glare at him. 

"You!" they both exclaimed at once. 

"So tomb-robber, finally escape your own tomb?" Ra asked, smirking slightly, refuring to the Ring she'd watched the Pharoah seal him into. 

Bakura growled, his eyes narrowing. "Yes, thankfully. Although it appears that you've been reincarnated too, along with the Pharoah and his rediculous High Preist." 

Ra had the urge to giggle then, and did so. "You always were shallow, Theif." she chuckled. "But in this day and age you've taken it to new heights." She continued to giggle long after Bakura had stalked off and conceeded control back to his bewildered hikari. 

**Will I find myself letting go of nothing **

Holding on to another time? 

Sometimes cruel, sometimes kind... 

_Sitting up in bed, Ra blinked away the fuzz in her eyes as sounds of fighting penetrated her sleep-fogged sences. She stilled, letting her breath fall to a shallow hiss of intaken and exhaled air. _

Her eyes adjusted to the insanely dim light and she could make out two shadowy figures darting around the room. Now one chasing the other, now fighting martial-arts style, now rolling along the floor. 

She didn't want to distract either of the fighters by shouting, so as quietly as possible she crept to the edge of the bed and crouched. After a moment she was able to identify which was on her side, and as they passed the bed again she took a flying leap and tackled the other to the ground. 

He yelped and the other fighter quickly called for a tourch to be brought. When it was he was startled to see Ra straddling the chest of Bakura, and he began to laugh. 

"What's so funny Pharoah?" Bakura growled, trying vainly to pry Ra off him. 

Pharoah Yami crouched down next to his would-be assasin and again burst out laughing. "Trully Bakura, it was a woman who foiled your attempt on my life this night, not I." Throwing an arm around Ra's shoulders he hugged her close as several servents entered the room to drag Bakura away. 

Ra felt something wet and sticky seep through her nightdress and she pulled away from the Pharoah in horror. "Yami! You're hurt!" 

He grimaced and pressed a hand to the shallow wound on his shoulder. "I hurt, but I'll live." 

Ra sighed and settled back into his arms. "Good, 'cause I could never live without you..." 

**Even when you hurt sometimes, you were mine. **

At the end of an endless circle, 

I know what I'm searching for! 

Somehow every time that I leave you, 

I love you even more. 

Ra stopped outside of a audio/video store, staring in intrest at the window display. Several TVs were displayed, showing a video of some clips from various Duel Monsters duels taped from the tournament last year. 

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched Yami duel, and then the clip changed, causing her to laugh out loud. 

Those shifting blue eyes, that mop of blond hair, and those hideous mis-matched clothes! There was no doubt in Ra's mind that she was watching her old "friend" Jakan, or at least his hikari, on the screen. 

**What is borrowed, what is blue, **

What is lost inside of you, 

What is waiting to be broken, 

With a kiss or with a dare. 

_"Jakan," _

The blond whinced as a voice rang out behind him, followed be quick, not-quite-running footsteps. He made sure his usual, oily grin was in place and then turned to face Ra. "Yes your majesty?" 

"'Your majesty' nothing!" Ra huffed, her face almost as scarlet as the rubies around her neck. "You're in league with Bakura and Malik, aren't you!" 

Jakan thought quickly and feigned discust. "A slave and a tomb-robber? You must be mistaken! You insult me your highness!" 

Something along the lines of a triumphant smirk crossed the queen's face and Jakan felt his heart fall to his toes. "Are you sure?" she asked, her voise soft, almost mocking. "We have thousands of slaves and there must be hundreds of theives living in Thebes. Funny that you happen to know those two by name." 

Jakan choked. "Y-your majesty! I-" 

Before he could dig himself into a deeper hole, the Pharoah stepped out from behind a nearby pillar, followed by about twenty armed guards. Jakan perked up, hoping to appeal to his majesty for help, but his face fell again when he saw the scowl on the Pharoah's face. 

"Take him away. I hearby charge him with treason on the charge of working in conspiracy to murder myself, the Pharoah." Yami said, his voice ringing through the halls to cover Jakan's yells of defiance and terror. 

**There's a truth you can't repair, **

With a love that isn't spoken. 

Will we ever be less alone together 

On our way to a separate peace? 

Grinning at her own remanicings and shaking off the cobwebs of memory once again, Ra continued to the address that Seto had given her. It was a small, white-washed building with a sign over the door that read "Turtle Game Shop" in purple letters. (I haven't seen it on the show, so I'm guessing as to it's looks.) 

Taking a deep breath, Ra pushed open the door, causing the bells on the other side to jangle. A young woman about Ra's age sat behind the counter, reading a magazine. 

She looked up as Ra entered and smiled, tucking a loose strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. "Hi, welcome to the Turtle Game Shop. Feel free to look around. I'm Tea, and I'm minding the store while Granpa runs some errands." 

Ra carefully hid a grin as she turned to look over a rack of Duel Monster's cards, just for show. "Are _all_ of Yami's friends Egyptian-reincarnate...?" she muttered to herself, still fighting off a wide grin. 

**Nothing better, nothing worse, **

Nothing but the universe to deny. 

At the end of an endless circle, 

I know what I'm searching for! 

_"Tea, can you get me some lemonade?" Ra asked, smiling over at her personnal servent and friend. _

The brown-haired girl nodded, bowing slightly. "Sure thing Ra." 

As the servent-girl left Ra glanced over at her husband, a loving smile crossing her face as she watched his brow crinkle in frustration at the way the horse-race was going. 

Unlike many of the pharoahs before him, Yami only had one wife, and loved her dearly. 

Tea reappeared at her side, handing her the cool earthan mug filled with lemonade. A loud shout warned the two women to look back at the race track as the first horse crossed the line. The two began to laugh hysterically as Yami began to rant and curse. 

Of course, that just made them laugh harder. "Come on Yami! You lost the bet!" Ra said, holding her sides from laughing so hard. "Now pay the price!" 

Grudgingly Yami stood up from his shaded seat in a private balcony of the arena, and Tea plopped down, the two women happily giggling at Yami's expence. 

**Somehow every time that I leave you, **

I love you even more. 

"Hey Tea," 

Ra froze, inhaling sharply at the sound of the voise. Turning away from the cards, she saw a yound man leaning against the counter, talking with Tea. Sure, he was shorter, his voise higher and his hair... well... bigger, but this was just the hikari. 

Yugi turned around then, seemingly puzzled as to why this raven-haired young woman was staring at him so intently. The Millinium Puzzle glowed breifly and then Yami-Yugi was standing beside his aibou, equaly shocked to see Ra before him. 

But unlike Yugi, _he_ knew who she was. 

**Please rescue me from the look in your eyes! **

I'm not afraid of the truth in your lies! 

In my heart and in my soul, 

You're the part that keeps me whole. 

You were always my redemption. 

In two strides the Pharoah was across the Game Shop and sweeping his love into his arms. She burried her face in his shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of him that even after five thousand years hadn't changed. 

His arms went around her waist and he entangled his fingers in her hair. "Oh Ra..." he murmered over and over, a few happy tears leaking out of his violet eyes. "Oh dear Ra!" 

**Something borrowed, something blue, **

Something that has gone with you, 

Something true. 

Pulling away from him slightly, Ra put a finger to his lips. "There's one thing I have to know," she said. "Whenever you say 'oh Ra', are you calling on the god or on me?" 

Trully smiling for the first time in ages, Yami pulled his wife close. "Tell you the truth, I don't know." 

**At the end of an endless circle, **

I know what I'm searching for. 

Somehow every time that I leave you, 

I love you even more... 

()()()()() 

WSJ: There! ^_^ Wasn't that sweet? 

Yami: *choking to death on the fluff* Gag cough wheeze! 

Ryou: *slaps him hard on the back* ^^;; WSJ, did they even have lemonade back in Ancient Egypt? 

WSJ: Um... Yes? ^^; 


End file.
